Escape from Colditz
Escape from Colditz is a game devised by successful escaper Pat Reid, based on the former POW camp at Colditz Castle in Germany during World War II. The original game is a board game produced by Parker Brothers. A computer game was also produced, based on the board game. It was a graphical Action and Adventure game from 1991, by Digital Magic, for the Amiga platform. Four prisoners; British, French, American and Polish, are about to try to escape from the Colditz Castle. Board Game From two to six players may take part in the game, one of which must always be the Germans; the others choosing to be one of six nationalities represented by different coloured playing pieces: *Black: German guards Prisoners: *Red: British *Blue: American *Brown: French *Orange: Dutch *Green: Polish The number of playing pieces used for German Guards and Prisoners varies according to the number of players participating in the game: *2 Players: 8 prisoners plus 6 guards *3 players: 7 prisoners for each allied nationality plus 12 guards *4 players: 6 prisoners for each allied nationality plus 14 guards *5 players: 5 prisoners for each allied nationality plus 15 guards *6 players: 4 prisoners for each allied nationality plus 16 guards Historically, during the war, the guards always outnumbered the prisoners, and there were no American POWs until very late in the war. The playing pieces are moved by the score on the throw of two dice. The game is given a time limit or a target of escaped prisoners (usually the first to 2) with the objective of the player operating the guards being to limit or stop the escape attempts. In order to escape, each pow must first obtain an "escape kit", comprising of food, disguise, compass and forged papers.There are also Opportunity cards , which can assist in obtaining escape equipment , tunnel cards. The German guards player has Security cards to assist with arresting prisoners or confiscating equipment. The Opportunity and Security cards are obtained by throwing a 3, 7 or 11. Other equipment or materials must also be obtained in order for a player to make a successful escape attempt.The equipment that can be obtained is wire cutters,lengths of rope , forged pass and keys. There are also 3 tunnels which can be used to escape if the relevant Opportunity card is held by the escaping player. Computer Version It is played with a combination of joystick and keyboard, whereby the player controls the four prisoners, one at a time, switching between them freely using the F1-F4 keys. Guards patrol most zones of the prison day and night. There are curfews and there are calls for recounting the prisoners in the courtyard. Violating them would mean getting arrested into solitary cells; resisting would mean getting killed by the guards, who are quite skilled with guns. Related software Colditz Escape!, a game engine recreation, was created by Aperture Software in 2009. The engine is available for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation Portable. External links * *The 'Escape From Colditz' Webshrine: http://www.freudianslap.co.uk/escapefromcolditz/ *Escape From Colditz entry at Board Game Geek: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/game/715 *Colditz Escape! homepage Category:1991 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Amiga games Category:Colditz Castle Category:World War II video games Category:Parker Brothers games Category:Roll-and-move board games ca:Fuga de Colditz es:Fuga de Colditz nl:Colditz (spel)